sergebosquetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowbird
Snowbird is a sleek, lean, and well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Blossomfur's Past Coming soon... Bramblestar's Storm Blackstar announces at a Gathering that ShadowClan is strong and thriving, especially as Snowbird is mentioned to have recently given birth to three she-kits. When Pinenose and Pouncetail find some fresh bracken for bedding, Pinenose tells Scorchfur that Snowbird and their kits will sleep warm that night. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Snowbird does not formally appear in The Sight but is listed in the allegiances. Dark River Snowbird does not formally appear in Dark River but is listed in the allegiances. Outcast As Lionpaw goes past her with Brambleclaw, he notices that her stomach is big and swollen with kits. She agrees to watch Tawnypelt's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit, while the queen goes on the journey to the mountains. Eclipse When WindClan invades ThunderClan, Hollypaw breaks into ShadowClan's camp and pleads for help from them. Tawnypelt, Blackstar, and Russetfur agree to help. Tawnypelt gets ready to go with Hollypaw to see what's going on, then asks Snowbird if she can take care of her kits, Tigerkit, Dawnkit, and Flamekit, who beg to come with them. Snowbird agrees and watches as the battle patrol takes off. Long Shadows Snowbird does not formally appear in Long Shadows but is listed in the allegiances. Sunrise Snowbird does not formally appear in Sunrise but is listed in the allegiances. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Snowbird does not formally appear in The Fourth Apprentice but is listed in the allegiances. It is noted that she has left the nursery and returned to warrior duties. Fading Echoes Snowbird is sitting with Tigerheart and Redwillow at a Gathering. She is later seen with Redwillow as the two are gossiping with two WindClan warriors. She is later seen fighting Rosepetal in the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. According to Lionblaze, her eyes gave away her battle tactics. Night Whispers Snowbird is seen resting after the battle against ThunderClan. She has wounds on her belly, but Flametail treated them with marigold and advises her to rest. She is later seen during the Clan Meeting commenting on ThunderClan's battle strategy. She notes that while ThunderClan climbs the trees, ShadowClan is ready to pounce on them once they land. Snowbird is later preparing to leave on a patrol with a few of her Clanmates. Much later, she is heard by Dovepaw with her Clanmates: Ratscar, Tigerheart, and Pinepaw. She is amused when she sees Pinepaw fall into a snow bank. The patrol later finds Flametail and offers to help him search for herbs, since the prey is hiding. Flametail notes that he smells fresh borage on the apprentice's pelt due to the brambles preserving the borage underneath the snow. Snowbird comments that Flametail has gone crazy, but Tigerheart defends his brother, having faith that he knows what he is doing. The patrol points the way and Flametail goes and finds the borage. After Ivypaw is captured, Snowbird is seen offering Olivenose to split a frog with her. Blossomfur then orders her to lead a hunting patrol along with Ratscar, Scorchfur, and Applefur. At the Gathering, she seems afraid after finding out that ShadowClan must stand alone. She seems to be afraid that her Clan will be attacked, but is calmed by Tawnypelt. Sign of the Moon : Snowbird does not formally appear in Sign of the Moon but is listed in the allegiances. The Forgotten Warrior : Snowbird does not formally appear in The Forgotten Warrior but is listed in the allegiances. The Last Hope Snowbird, Smokefoot, and Oakfur enter ThunderClan camp to help them. Cloudtail remarks how he can't believe there are ShadowClan cats in ThunderClan, but Firestar greets them and gives Cloudtail a warning look. Snowbird is later panicked when Stoatpaw tells them that Blackstar is losing a life. Firestar sends the ShadowClan cats home since their Clan is in more danger than ThunderClan. Snowbird hauls a Dark Forest cat away from Crowfrost. When Shredtail tries to kill Ratscar for being a traitor to the Dark Forest, Snowbird knocks Shredtail away, screeching for him to get off of him because Ratscar was her littermate. Snowbird is shocked when she sees Redwillow betraying ShadowClan. She attacks him, saying the warrior code was more important than any cat's life, and that she would kill him. Blackstar stops her, to her disbelief, and he kills Redwillow himself. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Snowbird does not formally appear in The Apprentice's Quest but is listed in the allegiances. She is later mentioned when Rowanstar went to the ThunderClan camp asking for a medicine cat to help care for the ill Littlecloud. Leafpool offers to come and Rowanstar thanks her, mentioning that Grassheart's kits are due any day, and that although Tawnypelt, Snowbird, and Dawnpelt will be able to help at her kitting, it is Grassheart's first litter and he wishes to have a medicine cat close by in case of problems. Thunder and Shadow Rowanstar mentions that Snowbird, Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt can help Grassheart kit since Littlecloud is ill. When Bramblestar visits ShadowClan with news about the rogues, Snowbird snarls at their arrival. When reprimanding Needlepaw, Tawnypelt mentions how she went hunting with Snowbird and Stonewing when Needlepaw was missing. During the apprentices' rebellion, Snowbird is surprised by her daughters' outbursts about needing respect, and Beepaw ripostes their mother never listened to them. Later, when Needlepaw threatens to leave ShadowClan to join the rogues, Dawnpelt and Snowbird share concerned glances. Though not right away, her daughters, Beepaw, Cloverfoot, and Berryheart, join the rogues with Needlepaw, her granddaughter. Yarrowpaw and Rippletail remain in ShadowClan with their parents. Like the majority of the Clan, Snowbird is suspicious of Violetpaw when she returns to join ShadowClan and is unhappy when Violetpaw's sister, Twigpaw, sneaks into the camp. She is ordered by Crowfrost to deliver the troublesome apprentice back to ThunderClan when her mate, Scorchfur, comes up with the idea to use Twigpaw as a pawn to get the lungwort needed to cure the yellowcough that is plaguing ShadowClan. She is given Lionpaw as an apprentice. However, she soon falls ill to yellowcough and Tigerheart is chosen to train her apprentice while Snowbird recovers. Once Puddleshine receives the lungwort, Snowbird slowly recovers. Violetpaw is seen shredding sparrow flesh for Snowbird when Scorchfur arrives to check on Yarrowleaf, their daughter, and Snowbird. Puddleshine reports that Snowbird and Yarrowleaf are recovering nicely, but Scorchfur belittles the medicine cat, saying they wouldn't have gotten sick if Crowfrost hadn't given up Twigpaw. Snowbird chides her mate by telling him to go easy on Puddleshine for he did save many lives. She stays in ShadowClan when the rogues take over. Shattered Sky Snowbird has new kits with Scorchfur, Conekit, Gullkit and Frondkit. Ratscar wonders about Snowbird’s newest kits and what kind of world they will grow up in. Later, Scorchfur takes a squirrel to Snowbird and their kits, who are in the nursery. Scorchfur confronts Darktail and Violetpaw silently tells him Snowbird is still nursing his kits and to not make her struggle for food while he is punished. Snowbird and her kits escape from the Kin with Violetpaw’s help, arriving at ThunderClan and settling into their nursery. When Bramblestar calls for a meeting, Snowbird appears at the entrance with the nursery with her kits, Leafpool and Daisy. Bramblestar announces that they are glad to see Snowbird and her kits safe in ThunderClan. He tells them this may be their home as long as needed. The Clans start discussing how to stop Darktail and Snowbird says they must incapacitate him. As all gazes turn to her, she explains that Darktail is very controlling and knows everything that is going on around the camp. Ratscar contradicts that even if they do that, cats would still fight. One reason is that they would be terrified of what Darktail would do to them afterwards. This makes every cat silent with Snowbird also giving a shudder. When Violetpaw, who is thought dead, shows up at ThunderClan, Snowbird agrees with her mate that she is a hero. She pats her tail down the apprentice’s flank, saying it is great to see her alive and well. When Bramblestar calls for another Clan meeting, Snowbird and Blossomfall appear at the front of the nursery, their kits frisking around them. They are joined by Tinycloud who goes beside them. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar Snowbird, along with Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, vote for Firestar to become the leader of all Clans temporarily in order for the Clans to have a decent chance for survival during a harsh leaf-bare. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Snowbird does not formally appear in Hollyleaf's Story but is listed in the allegiances. Mistystar's Omen : Snowbird does not formally appear in Mistystar's Omen but is listed in the allegiances. Dovewing's Silence : Snowbird does not formally appear in Dovewing's Silence but is listed in the allegiances. Trivia * In a letter written to Vicky Holmes, it was revealed that the names of Snowbird's kits will be revealed in the sixth arc. ** This was later proved to be true, as it is shown she had three different litters of kits: Cloverfoot, Rippletail, and Berryheart in the first litter, Beenose, Yarrowleaf, and Bluebellkit in the second litter and Conekit, Frondkit, and Gullkit in the third litter. * She was said to have two kits instead of her newest three. Character Pixels